Trampoline
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: A song fic based on Trampoline by NeverShoutNever. One-shot *Abusive Ron *Slightly battered Hermione *Caring Harry


Inspired by Trampoline from the artist NeverShoutNever

Hermione had not been in for three days, now normally this did not worry Harry but he had heard that Ron his ex-best friend had broken up with Hermione. The two had been together since they defeted Voldemort about three years ago.

Harry was very happy that they might have broken up because of the way Ron had been treating Hermione as of late. After the war everyone had changed, but not always for the better. At the beginning of the relationship between the two Hermione was always smiling and saying how much she loved Ron. About a year and a half later Hermione had started to wear clothes that covered her arms and legs even on the hottest days of summer.

When Harry had ask her about it she would just blow him off saying that she was cold, not long after she would leave the room and her sobs could be heard when all was quiet. Ron had gotten more agressive with everyone the only one he ever got physical with publicly was Hermione. And all the girls around would swoon saying what a man he is and how they would kill to be in his arms. Although and she seemed too scared to say anything bad about him.

One time Harry had tried to explain to Hermione that she deserved better then to be abused but, all she would say is if he could not love her no one else would be able to either. That was the last conversation they had, but Harry had kept tabs on her just in case she ever needed help, even if she would not speak to him.

After work at the Aourors office Harry decided to pay the Granger residance a visit. Only Hermione lived there after her parents had died in an awful accident envolving Death Eaters. She had never quite gotten over it and hung to their memory keeping everything preserved from the times before they died.

Harry thought it had something to do with the fact that back then she used to be happy, they all were. Knocking of the solid cherrywood door he stood still as if in a body bind had just hit him. But how could that be? He was always watching for an attack. A destraught looking Burnett opened the door a moment later "I am so sorry Harry! I didn't know it was you I swear!" Her eyes wide and scared.

Harry thought a moment, he could not recognize the witch infront of him. She was Emaciated skinny, her skin was unhealthly trancelucent, her eyes hand no shine and her hair was a dusty brown "Do I know you?" He asked not impolitely. The girl gave a weak chuckle "Well I would hope so, I'm Hermione..." She replied none too cheery.

Harry struggled to not give of any hints of disgust, not with her thought, with Ron. Hermione was so different. Her hair lost that golden shine it once had, and the honey hues that where mixed in with her long wavy tresses. Now she looked like prisoner. Or impostor.

Her eyes had lost that innocents they once had and the hope along with it. As it was Harry has shocked about the black and blue marks all over her. He knew Ron was hurting her but he never imagined how badly.

Hermione suddenly let go of the bind on Harry and when back inside, he followed soon after her "Would you like some tea Harry? I have to apologize all I have is Pomogranete, it was Rons favorite." Harry was here on business not pleasure "No thanks 'Mione." Hermione seemed to lighten at her old nick name "Well I got a new trampoline for when I babysit the children from next door. Would you mind helping me test it out?" her cheeks tinted "Ya know to make sure it won't break on them.." she mumbled.

Harry had already refused her once, he was not going to do it again "Sure Mione!" He never had played on one, the one the Dursleys had was only for Duduley and after a few jumps he broke it anyway. Hermione opened the door the back yard and walked towards the trampoline.

The yard was a garden full of fragrant flowers and vibrant multi-colored butterflies. In a word the yard was beautiful. Hermione snapped him out of his daze by grabbing his hand and leading him to the bouncy contraption. They spent hours playing, eventually they were out of breath. Harry then realized how beautiful Hermione was and how in love with her he truly was, is, and always had been.

Harry had to say something and not let her escape his grasp aging "I will never hurt you like he did. He broke your heart, yeah he tore you into I promise you dear just tak my hand and you'll never be alone again" That is when she leaned over and kiss his cheek. Both sweaty and hot from the blazing sun, and bouncing aroung the trampoline.

Later that evening after both cleaning up they when to bed. Harry's words when stair towhent straight to her heart "Who would have ever thought a cutie pie just like you would fall for a guy smelly dude like me I find it hard to belive." Hermione reassured him by dragging him up to her room, and all was well.


End file.
